NewHope
by Roryisthebest
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt in dem Zeitraum von Rorys 2. Jahr in yale. doch rory und Jess sind zusammen und Lorelai und Luke. Beginnt sehr traurig, doch wird dann besser! scheißSummary
1. Chapter 1

Rory betrat gerade ein Cafe auf ihrem Campus als ihr Handy klingelte.

„Hey Mum, was ist?"

„Rory Schatz du musst sofort ins Krankenhaus kommen etwas Schreckliches ist passiert…..Jess, Luke bitte komm!"

„Mum was ist passiert. Warte ich komme sofort!"

Rory rannte so schnell sie konnte zurück in ihre Wohnung, die sie sich mit Paris teilte, schmiss ihre Bücher auf den Boden, schnappte sich ihren Autoschlüssel und rasste Richtung Auto.

Im Krankenhaus lief eine aufgelöste Lorelai in Wartezimmer auf und ab. Sookie, die nach dem Anruf ihrer besten Freundin sofort ins Krankenhaus geeilt war, versuchte verzweifelt Lorelai zu beruhigen.

„Lorelai bitte setz dich hin. Bitte beruhige dich ein bisschen, es wird alles gut werden."

„Nichts wird gut werden, mein zukünftiger Ehemann und der Freund meiner Tochter sind da drinnen und diese Ärzte wollen mir nicht sagen was mit ihnen ist."

„Lore, sie können dir auch nicht mehr sagen als sie wissen. Soll ich dir einen Kaffe bringen?"

Bei dem Wort „Kaffee" erhellte sich Lorelais Gesicht kurz und sie nickte schwach.

„Gut du setzt dich da hin und ich geh Kaffee holen."

Gehorsam setzte Lorelai sich auf einen der Stühle und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände.

So fand Rory ihre Mutter kurze Zeit darauf.

„Mum, was ist passiert?"

„Rory Schatz, es ist so schrecklich Luke und Jess hatten einen Autounfall und jetzt werden die Beiden operiert und niemand sagt mir wie es ihnen geht. Ach ich bin so froh das du da bist."

In diesem Moment betrat ein Arzt den Warteraum und dicht hinter ihm Sookie die drei Becher Kaffee in der Hand hielt.

„Doktor bitte sagen sie uns wie es ihnen geht."

So überfiel Lorelai den Mann sofort, während Rory ihn nur mit bangen Augen anblickte.

„Also die Operation von Mr Danes ist sehr erfolgreich verlaufen. Er ist zwar noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein aber das sind nur noch Reste der Narkose. Er wir auch keine Schäden davontragen."

Erleichtert ließ sich Lorelai auf ihren Stuhl fallen und schaffte es ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen. Doch Rory war sich sofort bewusst das die Rede des Arztes mit einem „aber" weiter gehen würde. Und sie hatte Recht…

„Doch bei Mr Mariano traten Komplikationen auf, mit denen wir nicht gerechnet hatten. Wir konnten zwar den Knochen aus der Lunge entfernen, doch es traten Blutungen auf. Diese konnten wir erst nach einiger Zeit stillen und deshalb fiel der Patient ins Koma."

Alles Blut war aus Rorys Gesicht gewichen und auch Lorelais Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit sehr mit Jess angefreundet und die Beiden hatte ein sehr enges Verhältnis aufgebaut. Sie nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm während diese den Arzt die Frage stellte, vor der sie sich mehr als alles andere fürchtete:

„Wird er es überleben? Oder wenn ja wird er bleibende Schäden davon tragen?"

„Wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, das wenn er wieder auf wacht keine Schäden bleiben werden. Doch er muss von selber wieder aufwachen. Das kann ich ein paar Stunden, Tagen, Wochen oder Jahren sein und es ist auch nicht sicher ob er jemals wieder auf wachen wird."

Bei diesen Worten sank Rory in sich zusammen und brach in tiefes Schluchzen aus. Auch Lorelai liefen Tränen übers Gesicht während sie ihre Tochter in den Armen wiegte. Sookie, die als einzige noch fähig war zu reden und klar zu denken, erkundigte sich bei Arzt ob sie die beiden den sehen können.

„Bei Mr Danes würde ich noch warten bis er vollständig aus der Narkose wieder erwacht ist, doch zu Mr Mariano kann gerne eine Person kurz."

Lorelai nickte Rory kurz aufmunternd zu und diese folgte dem Arzt. Nachdem sie sich einen blauen Kittel über ihre Kleidung gezogen hatte, betrat sie Jess Zimmer auf der Intensivstation. Außer dem Piepen der Maschinen an denen ihr Freund angeschlossen war, war in den Raum eine stille die Rory beängstigte. Sie trat an das Bett in den Jess lag und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Stirn.

„Hey mein Schatz, ich bin hier und alles wird gut. Jess du musst aufwachen, hörst du mich? Du hast versprochen nie wieder wegzulaufen. Ich kann ohne dich nicht weiterleben…. Bitte mein Liebling wach auf!"

Mit diesen Worten brach sie weinend an seinem Bett zusammen. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr wie lange sie dort gelegen war und vor sich hin geschluchzt hatte, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Schwester sie mit sanfter Stimme bat:

„Miss Gilmore, der Patient braucht jetzt Ruhe! Sie können jetzt hier nichts machen. Bitte kommen sie."

Im Warteraum angekommen traf Rory nur auf Sookie.

„Sookie wo ist Mum?"


	2. Chapter 2

So hier ist ein neuer Teil, sorry hat etwas länger gedauert bin im Schulstreß! Und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!

* * *

„Sie ist zu Luke. Und wie geht es Jess?"

„Oh Sookie er liegt da, als wäre er tot. Ich hab solche Angst um ihn."

„Ach Kleine, er wird aufwachen, ganz bestimmt."

* * *

Unterdessen betrat Lorelai vorsichtig Lukes Zimmer. Ihr Mann blickte sie müde an, doch als er sie erkannte huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Lorelai eilte die letzten Schritte zu ihm und umarmte ihn glücklich.

„Oh Luke ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. So etwas darfst du nie wieder machen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Es ging mir schon besser, fühl mich noch recht müde. Aber wie geht es Jess."

Lorelais Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg. Vorsichtig nahm Luke ihre Hand und fragte mit zitternder Stimme:

„Bitte Schatz, sag es mir …lebt er noch?"

„Ja aber es gab Komplikationen und er liegt im Koma. Und es ist nicht sicher ob er wieder aufwacht."

Mit diesen Worten vergrub Lore ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Rücken wobei ihm selbst eine Träne die Wange runterlief. So saßen beide lange eng umschlungen, dankbar einander zu haben und hofften beide auf ein glückliches Ende dieses fürchterlichen Albtraums. Als Lorelai schließlich aufstand und ihrem Mann noch einen letzten Kuss gab leuchtete wieder Hoffnung in ihren Augen und sie war fest entschlossen ihrer Tochter beizustehen.

* * *

Rory war inzwischen im Garten des Krankenhauses und dachte an glückliche Momente die sie mit Jess erleben durfte:

Der erste Kuss auf Sookies Hochzeit und ihre gemeinsame Zeit auf ihrer Brücke, wo sie stundenlang gesessen waren und gelesen hatten. Ihr liefen immer mehr Tränen das Gesicht hinunter und so bemerkte sie auch ihre Mutter nicht die sich langsam genähert hatte und sie stumm in den Arm nahm.

So gingen sie stumm zu Lores Auto und machten sich auf den Weg nach Stars Hollow.

„Mum, glaubst du die wissen schon alle Bescheid?"

„Ich denke schon, die Meldung ging durch die Nachrichten."

„ Oh Mann ich habe keine Kraft mit ihnen zu reden, können wir bitte sofort nach Hause fahren?"

„Ja natürlich ich fahr dich nach Hause und muss dann noch kurz einen Sprung ins Diner und alles klären. Lane muss Luke vertreten bis er wieder fit ist."

Rory nickte nur und so verlief die weitere Fahrt schweigend und jedes Gilmore Girls hing ihren Gedanken nach.


	3. Chapter 3

Soo nun kommt ein neuer Teil, er ist etwas länger wie der letzte! Viel Spaß!

Und PS: Mir gehört keiner der Charakter!

* * *

So vergingen 2 Wochen, in denen Rory jeden Tag zu Jess in Krankenhaus fuhr in der Hoffnung sein Zustand hätte sich positiv geändert. Doch ihr Wunsch wurde nicht erhört. Luke kam unterdessen aus dem Krankenhaus und in Stars Hollow nahm alles seinen üblichen ungewöhnlichen Lauf. Es wurden sinnlose Stadtversammlungen gehalten und Taylor und Luke lagen sich wie üblich in den Haaren. Doch über dem Hause Gilmore lag immer noch eine düstere Stimmung. Rory hatte sich in den Beiden Wochen stark zurückgezogen und lies nicht einmal Lore an sich ran. Sie vertiefte sich in ihren Büchern oder saß an Jess Bett. Als Lorelai ihr übliches Frühstück in Lukes Diner zu sich nahm kam das Gespräch der Beiden auf ihr Verhalten.

„Luke, ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um Rory, ich weiß es ist fürchterlich diese Ungewissheit ob er wieder auf wacht. Doch sie muss wieder essen und etwas unter Leute. Doch sie will nichts davon hören. Wir hatten gestern einen fürchterlichen Streit und sie hat mir vorgeworfen, das Jess uns allen egal wäre und wir so tun würden als ob es ihn nicht gäbe. Meinst du sie hat recht, unterstütze ich sie zu wenig?"

Luke kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und nahm seine Freundin in den Arm.

„Schatz, du musst sie verstehen, ich bin mir sicher dass sie es nicht so gemeint hat, doch in ihrer Verzweiflung sagt sie solche Dinge. Sei jetzt nicht böse auf sie, es ist schrecklich für sie.

Jess ist mein Neffe, darum kann ich vielleicht ein bisschen verstehen was in ihr vorgeht, soll ich mal mit ihr reden."

„Dass würdest du tun?"

„Ja, du machst heute einen Frauenabend bei Sookie und ich geh zu Rory und rede mit ihr. Vielleicht kann ich ihr etwas helfen. So und jetzt trink deinen Kaffee und denk nicht weiter daran. Sie liebt dich und weiß das du alles für sie tun würdest."

„Danke!"

Lore trank ihren Kaffee aus, gab Luke einen Abschiedskuss und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Hotel.

Unterdessen saß Rory zu Hause über ihren Büchern, doch sie konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer zu ihrem Freund, sie entschloss sich einen Spaziergang zu ihrer Brücke zu machen. Sie zog sich wie in den letzten Wochen häufig Jess Lederjacke über ihre Bluse und spazierte los. Bei der Brücke angekommen, setzte sie sich auf ihren Lieblingsplatz und blickte gedankenverloren auf den Fluss. Schließlich fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie träumte:

„_Ich Liebe dich!"_

_Und er drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Auto zurück. Sie rief: _

„_Warte, Jess warte!" Er blieb tatsächlich stehen und drehte sich um, eine kleine Hoffnung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. _

„_Jess, ich liebe dich auch!" _

„ _Dann komm mit mir nach New York, lass uns dort zusammen sein, oder wir gehen irgendwo anders hin. Wo auch immer du willst. Bitte Rory, ich werde dir nie wieder wehtun ich habe mich verändert."_

_Wie sehr sie sich genau diese Worte gewünscht hatte, doch sie konnte nicht mit ihm gehen. Hier war ihre Heimat, sie wollte nach Yale gehen. Das kann sie nicht aufgeben._

„_Jess, ich kann nicht es tut mir leid. Ich kann hier nicht fort. Bitte bleib, bleib bei Luke, in Star Hollow, bei mir."_

„_Rory, ich kann nicht, ich würde hier nie akzeptiert werden, deine Mum würde mich niemals mögen und ich würde nur wieder für Streit sorgen. Das möchte ich nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht. Hier ist meine Adresse, meld dich falls du es dir anders überlegst. Ich liebe dich und werde es für immer tun. Bye."_

_Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss und stieg in sein Auto. Rory drehte sich um und rannte, sie wusste nicht wohin, vor lauter Tränen sah sie ihren Weg nicht mehr. Doch als sie wieder zu stehen kam erkannte wo sie war, sie war an der Stelle wo sie Jess damals geküsst hatte als er zum ersten Mal aus New York zurückkehrte. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran als wäre es gestern gewesen, der Geruch des Grases und das Gefühl seine Lippen endlich auf ihren zu spüren. Sie sank schluchzend zu Boden. Doch plötzlich verwandelte sich ihre Umgebung und sie befand sich in Jess Krankenzimmer. Die Geräte piepsten wie immer und auch so hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Sie setzte sich an sein Bett und nahm seine Hand in ihre. In diesem Moment schlug er die Augen auf und sagte:_

„_Rory, weine nicht um mich, ich werde immer in deinem Herzen sein. Auch wenn ich dich nie wieder küssen kann. Wird wieder glücklich und führe dein Leben weiter. Bitte tu es für mich, versprich es mir."_

_Rory konnte nur nicken und im selben Moment schloss Jess seine kaffeebraunen Augen für immer. Rory begann zu schluchzen und trommelte auf sein Bett._

„_Warum nur, warum er? Warum dürfen wir nicht glücklich sein?"_

So fand Luke sie schließlich, er nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme und weckte sie zärtlich.

„Rory, beruhige dich, du hast nur geträumt."

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und blickte Luke verwirrt an.

„Was machst du hier, ist was mit Jess, sag bitte!"

Er schüttelte den Kop und setzte sich neben sie.

„Nein, es geht um deine Mutter. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Du darfst nicht glauben, dass Jess deiner Mutter oder mir egal ist. Er ist mein Neffe, oder eher wie ein Sohn für mich. Wir leiden alle darunter, natürlich ist es verständlich, das es dich am schlimmsten getroffen hat. Doch du darfst auch in deiner Trauer nicht vergessen, ersten frage dich ob Jess wollen würde das du dich wegen ihm mit deiner Mutter und allen Menschen denen du und die dir etwas bedeuten zerstreitest? Und zweitens, das wir dich lieben und immer nur das Beste für dich wollen. Bitte überleg dir das…"

Luke stand auf und ließ eine nachdenkliche Rory zurück. Sie erinnerte sich das er sie verlassen wollte, um dem Verhältnis zu ihrer Mum nicht im Weg zu stehen. Dem jüngeren Gilmore Girl wurde klar, das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte und der Streit mit Lorelai unnötig gewesen war. Sie stand auch und eilte nach Hause um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Zu Hause angekommen, stürmte sie ins Haus und rief:

„Mum, Mum es tut mir so leid, ich habe es nicht so gemeint."

Doch es bleib alles still, denn Lore war ja von Luke zu Sookie geschickt worden. Als Rory die Küche betrat, klingelte das Telefon.

„Gilmore!"

„Miss Gilmore, hier spricht das Krankenhaus können sie bitte sofort kommen, es geht um Mister Mariano!... Miss Gilmore?"

Doch diese hörte bereits nicht mehr sondern saß bereits im Auto auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. In ihrem Herzen machte sich eine schreckliche Angst breit, das ihr Traum Wirklichkeit zu werden schien.

* * *

Wenn ihr den teil gut fandet hinterlasst, doch ein Review! Würd mich freuen! 


	4. Chapter 4

Soo hier ist ein neuer Teil, der nächste könnte etwas länger dauern, da ich in Urlaub fahr!

Zu den Reviews: Leider wird was mit Jess ist in diesem Kapitel auch noch nicht aufgeklärt. Aber ganz sicher im nächsten versprochen )

* * *

„Mum, Jess es hat sich was geändert bitte komm ins Krankenhaus. Und bitte sag auch Luke Bescheid!"

Das war die Nachricht die Lorelai, als sie von Sookie nach Hause kam, auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter vorfand. Sie sprang sofort ins Auto und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Diner. Dort angekommen, stürzte sie durch die Tür und rief:

„Lane, kannst du den Laden übernehmen?"

„Klar, mach ich."

„Luke, frag nicht sondern komm es ist irgendwas Neues mit Jess. Rory hat es auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Schnell!"

Luke nickte nur und war schon auf dem Weg nach oben in sein Appartement um sich eine Jacke zu holen. Fünf Minuten später waren sie aus Stars Hollow draußen, nicht ohne einen von Taylors Ständen und fast Kirk über den Haufen zu fahren. Normalerweise hätten sie sich über den panischen Kirk und den wütenden Taylor kaputt gelacht, doch die Gedanken der Beiden waren bereits im Krankenhaus und bei Jess. Jeder befürchtete das schlimmste.

„Luke, hast du eigentlich mit Rory gesprochen?"

„Ja hab ich und ich glaube es hat etwas gebracht."

Lorelai nickte kurz und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße, doch Luke sah ihr an das ihr damit ein Stein von Herzen fiel. Er kannte seine Gilmore Girls lange genug um zu wissen wie schwer es für beide war, wenn sie nicht mit einander redeten.

* * *

Unterdessen saß Rory im gleichen Warteraum, indem sie vor zwei Wochen bereits verzweifelt auf eine Nachricht des Arztes gewartet hatte. Nachdem sie ihrer Mutter eine Nachricht auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hatte wollte sie zu Jess in sein Zimmer, doch dort waren ein Haufen Ärzte und Schwestern, die sehr beschäftigt schienen und sie wurde sofort in den Warteraum geschickt. Dort saß sie immer noch als Lorelai und Luke hinein stürmten.

„Schatz, was ist los. Also ich deine Nachricht gehört habe sind wir sofort losgefahren. Ist er aufgewacht? Aber wieso sitzt du dann hier und nicht bei ihm. Oder ist er…. Nein sicher nicht, oder? Los bitte sag! Baby was ist passiert?"

Luke unterbrach Lorelai Redeschwall, indem er sie sanft auf einen der Stühle drückte und ihr einen Becher Kaffee den er am Eingang gekauft hatte in die Hand drückte. Dann ging er zu der schluchzenden Rory, die ihrer Mutter inzwischen antwortete:

„Ich weiß auch nicht, das Krankenhaus hat bei mir angerufen ich soll so schnell es geht kommen. Doch als ich Jess Zimmer betrat, wimmelte es dort nur so von Ärzten und diese schickten mich hierher und seitdem warte ich verzweifelt auf einen von ihnen."

und nahm sie in die Arme. Lorelai beobachte diesen seltenen Augenblick und ihr wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass Luke für Rory schon immer mehr Vater war wie es Christopher, der immer nur kurz in ihr Leben getreten war und mit dem jeweiligen Verschwinden Rory und sie immer wieder aufs Neue verletzt hatte, je gewesen ist oder jemals sein wird, und sie war glücklich darüber endlich eine kleine Familie zu haben. Doch dieser glückliche Augenblick wurde von einem hereinkommenden Arzt unterbrochen. Und wieder blickten diesen drei Paar ängstliche Augen an.

„Miss Gilmore, sie können jetzt zu ihm. Aber nur für fünf Minuten"

War das einzige was er sagte und bevor irgendjemand nachfragen konnte was genau passiert war, war er auch schon wieder durch die Tür verschwunden. Rory konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkenne ob es eine positive Neuigkeit war oder nicht. Sie blickte kurz zu ihrer Mutter, atmetet noch einmal tief durch und drückte kurz Lukes Hand, die sie bei Eintritt des Arztes festumklammerte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Jess's Zimmer. Der Gang kam ihr viel länger vor als sonst und ihr schlug das Herz vor Angst bis zum Halse. Ihr schoss durch den Kopf:

„Nein, tot kann er nicht sein, sonst hätte das der Arzt gesagt. Aber wenn er aufgewacht wäre hätte dieser es doch ebenfalls gesagt… Vielleicht hat sich gar nichts verändert. Aber ist das dann gut oder schlecht? Naja auf einer Seite gut, denn er ist ja nicht tot, doch wach ist er ebenfalls nicht… Rory hör jetzt auf dir solche Gedanken zu machen und geh rein!"

Nachdem sie dies Laut zu sich selbst gesagt hatte, öffnete sie leise und langsam die Tür zu seinem Zimmer...


End file.
